God, You Really Are Gorgeous!
by TenebrisNight
Summary: "Hi, Lucas, sorry to do this over the phone but our hooking-up-days are over." Casually says Isak while looking at Even. "Hahaha ok, you met someone?" Lucas laughs over the phone. "Yup," Isak smirks "I'm sitting in front of the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. Regardless that his cheeks have traces of tears right now, he is still absolutely adorable."


Even is crying on the sofa at Elias's place with all of his friends surrounding him. He just got dumped by a guy.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, it's not like I loved him or something." Says Even sadly.

"Yeah, but you did get comfortable with him and this break up came out of nowhere." Mikael tries to comfort his best friend.

"We can always pay him a visit." Adam tries to mention it casually, even though they are all itching to pay a visit to the asshole that made Even cry.

"No, leave it alone." Sighs Even.

The doors suddenly open and Sana and her friend walk in. A very attractive friend, if Even can say so himself. They both stop walking when they see that they disturbed something.

Isak takes a look at the gorgeous guy in the middle with tears on his face.

"Why is such a gorgeous guy like you crying?" Isak wonders.

Even blushes, he can't believe that he got a compliment from such a hot guy. Especially since he knows he doesn't look his best right now with tears running down his cheeks.

"Stop flirting with my brother's friends," Sana tells Isak before she looks at Even, "What happened?"

"He got dumped." Mikael responds to her, while still worryingly looks at Even.

"Who the fuck would dump you?" Isak gasps as he walks around the tea table to sit on it, right in front of Even. "God, you really are gorgeous. Hi, I'm Isak." Isak smiles at Even, who takes the offered hand to shake.

"Isak?" Sana cuts in Isak's flirting.

"Yes?" Isak replies while still only looking at Even.

"Lucas?" She says while giving him the look.

Isak is a little confused, so he turns around a little, so he can see her "What about him?"

"Don't you two have a thing, and here you are flirting with Even," she starts to get annoyed.

"Lucas and I aren't together." he calmly replies.

"Mhm," she crosses her arms.

"We aren't," Isak turn more towards Sana, "we just hook up when we are both horny and don't feel like going out to find someone."

Sana is now fully glaring at Isak.

"It's not like girls don't do the same, so don't give me that look," Isak rolls his eyes before giving her his own glare, "and if this is your way of helping me score a date, you are doing a horrible job of it."

"Maybe I don't want to help you," she smirks.

"Is this revenge for yesterday's lunch incident?" Isak narrows his eyes.

Sana just gives him a look that says what-do-you-think.

"You know I can just sit here and tell your brother, your boyfriend and his friends every embarrassing secret I know," Isak smirks while he leans back a little on his arms and makes himself as comfortable as he can on the tea table in front of the sofa.

"Isak you wouldn't dare." snaps Sana.

Suddenly a soft laughter could be heard coming from the middle of the sofa. Isak can't look away from the cute smile that could be finally seen on Even's face.

"You look beautiful when you smile," Isak smiles back at Even, "but your tears are cute too," Isak finishes with smirks and a wink. Even can't help but blush while Isak wipes Even's tears with his thumb. "So, about that date?"

"Nothing is happening before you break off whatever thing you have with that Lucas guy." Mikael cuts in before Even can even think of a reply and

everyone nods in agreement.

"Sure." He replies at ease while taking his phone from the pocket and starts calling Lucas. When Lucas picks up they are all surprised since they notice that Isak put the call on speakers.

"Hi, Lucas, sorry to do this over the phone but our hooking-up-days are over." Casually says Isak while looking at Even.

"Hahaha ok, you met someone?" Lucas laughs over the phone.

"Yup," Isak smirks "I'm sitting in front of the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. Regardless that his cheeks have traces of tears right now, he is still absolutely adorable."

"You already made him cry?" Says, maybe amused, Lucas.

"No," Isak gets annoyed and a little angry, "some asshole broke up with this cutie and made him cry. Besides, you know that when I make someone cry is not from sadness." Isak pointedly looks at Even.

"Yeah, more like frustration." quietly remarks Lucas.

Even blushes even more at both comments and guys snicker.

"Who's that?" Wonders Lucas in confusion.

"Oh, yeah." Suddenly remembers Isak. "I have you on speakers. Sana is pissed at me and when I was flirting with Even she mentioned your name, in front of him and all his friends. You know, it should be illegal for her to keep such a hot guy from me, even though he is more her brother's friend than hers." Complains Isak, while Lucas laughs at him.

"Since you know we are here, I have to ask, why aren't you and Isak dating?" Interrupts Elias.

"Huh, you know I don't think it crossed either of our minds to." Lucas states.

"Yeah no, I always saw you as a friend." Isak nodded along.

"Yeah, same." Everyone could hear him smiling even though they can't see him.

"Not to mention, you are already crushing on someone." Amused Isak adds. "Shut up, Isak, you know he doesn't feel the same." Whines Lucas.

"Oh my god, you know that he looks at you as much as you look at him, which is every second you are close by." Isak rolls his eyes.

"If he liked me, he would have said something by now." Snaps Lucas.

"Yeah, well, apparently people think we are dating." Isak puts his chin into his hand, balanced on his knees, and looks at his phone. "Here is what you are going to do. Go put on those black skinny jeans and that white T-shirt that fits you like a glove. Then go to his place and when he opens his doors just kiss him and then enjoy yourself as he rips your clothes off."

Lucas deep in thought, "Those jeans I wore when we all got high?"

"Yup, those ones." Confirms Isak and then looks up with wide eyes as he realizes what was said. "Since we are being honest from the get-go, yes I do smoke weed sometimes, not as often as I did in high school, but occasionally still."

Lucas cuts in before any reply could be said. "When you inevitably get together with Isak, which let's face it, will happen because nobody can resist his smirk and those curls. I'm right, aren't I?"

Even sighs a little and says, "yeah and he knows it," while he looks at a smirking Isak, which is apparently his frequent facial expression.

"Yeah, he does." Chuckles Lucas, while the sound of Lucas changing clothes could be heard over the phone. "Shit, where is that shirt?

What was I trying to say? Oh yes. Isak really doesn't get high often anymore, just when all of his high-school-boy-squad gets together. When that happens, if you don't go with Isak, then definitely make sure that your evening is free. Because he will come to you and he will give you the best fuck of your life. Trust me, I'm not kidding."

Blushing apparently became Even's constant feature and the guys snicker around them.

"Anyway I'm going now and Isak you better be right, because if you are wrong, after I die from empressment, I'm coming for you." Threatens Lucas.

"Trust me and good luck." Smiles Isak.

"Good luck to you too," Lucas replies and hangs up.

Isak puts his phone back into his pocket before focusing his attention back on Even. He takes Even's hand into his and kisses his knuckles, "Would you grace me with your presence this Friday night?"

Even shy reply, "yes," earns him a kiss on the cheek and a thousand volt smile.


End file.
